The life of Seamus and Lavender
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Bad title. I know. Anyway, this is a glimpse of Lavender and Seamus' life after the last battle. For Strining.Words.Together's what happened to them - A post hogwarts challenge/competion. Oh, I support Terry/Lavender and Seamus/Lavender, just so you know
1. Engagement

**A/N: Made for .Together's what happened to them – A post Hogwarts challenge/competion. **

"Hey, Lavender." Seamus began.

"Hey Simmy!" Lavender replied. She kissed Seamus.

"So, did you get the job at Madam Malkins?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm making girls robes! Isn't it great! Did you get the job Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" she asked. She knew he had really wanted it.

"Yep! Look, Lavender, today's been a really good day. I have something to ask you!" he said. He dug his hand around his pocket. Lavender frowned. _Was this is way of dumping me? _She wondered. She twisted her hair around her finger.

"Will you marry me?" Lavender gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Seamus was holding an eighteen carat diamond ring.

"Yes!" she shouted. She kissed him. Some people started staring at them. They were kissing in the three broomsticks, not Madam Puttifoot's teashop! She soon stopped kissing him.

"Seamus Harrison Finnigan, why didn't you ask me earlier?" Lavender asked.

"If I'd known you would've said yes, I would've asked on our first date!" he told her. Lavender blushed and played with her hair.

"You know, we should probably start planning."

"Planning what?"

"Our wedding." Lavender giggled. Seamus could be soooo forgetful at times. At least not as much as Neville.

"Umm… A white dress, a black suit and rings?" Seamus suggested. Lavender sighed.

"No, silly! Like, who's going to come? What food will we serve? Look, listen up. _I_ helped at my sister's wedding, so can _I _plan my own? Not someone who doesn't know how to make a wedding!" she said.

"I could get a divorce."

"We aren't even married yet!"

"I know. Plus, I still love you." The couple kissed.


	2. Marriage

1 year later…

"Are you ready, my princess?" Mr Nim Brown asked.

"Yes, daddy! I promise he'll look after me!" Lavender Brown told _her_ dad. She twirled around three times. Her purple strapless dress spun around. She grabbed her dad's elbow.

"This is it." She said. She was about to become a Finnigan. Nim and Lavender walked down the aisle. The music played and the crowd ohhhed and ahhhed. Lavender had a big smile on her face. Lavender's mother Violet was sitting in the front row, crying.

"Do you, Seamus Harrison Finnigan, take Lavender Violet Brown to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Dean said.

"Do you, Lavender Violet Brown, take Seamus Harrison Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She agreed.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent.

"Then I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Seamus kissed Lavender on the lips. She leaned back, enjoying the moment. She was now a Finnigan.


	3. The honeymoon

2 days later…

"Oh, isn't it amazing!" Lavender cooed. They were in the Gold Coast for their honeymoon. They were staying in the wizarding part, of course.

"In the brochure it said one across, two down, three right four times." Seamus said. He tapped the brick wall. It opened. They were in Beaches' alley. There was a café, a wand shop, a book shop, a broom shop, and a hotel. The hotel was called _Wizards in paradise! _ They checked their luggage in, and then they went to their room. Lavender arranged the flowers into colour order, and then watered them.

"Agumenti!" She whispered. Seamus walked out of the bathroom and watched in horror as water landed on his pants. Lavender giggled.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. He grabbed some clothes to get changed into.

That night, after their dinner, they laid in the bed. Seamus was reading a book and Lavender was listening to her headphones. Lavender's head phones were plugged into her computer, which was a wedding present from Dennis Creevey. On her computer she was looking at photos from school. She scrolled down. There was a photo of her with her friend Macy Stevens, who was a muggle. It was in her second year. She looked young and happy. Then there was a photo of her and Ron Weasley on a date. She frowned and clicked delete. There was a photo of her at the Yule Ball with Seamus. She smiled and clicked favourite. Talking of favourites, her favourite song started blasting through her earphones: _Love is like a potion. _ She hummed the tune as she scrolled through the pictures.

Meanwhile, Seamus wondered why she was in such a good mood. _Girls are weird sometimes _he thought. In the end he put it up to a good honeymoon. He felt lucky to have her. She may not be the smartest Gryffindor on the block, but she's very pretty and perfect for Seamus.


	4. Dean Seamus Finnigan

1 and half years later.

"It's a boy!" Lavender squealed. She had just given birth to her first child.

"What should we call it?" Seamus asked.

"It's a boy, so you name it!" Lavender told him. He could tell she was excited beyond her wits.

"How about… Dean Seamus Finnigan?" he asked.

"PERFECT!" she squealed. She kissed Seamus and baby Dean. "You two are the best family I've got."

"What about me?" asked her dad.

"And you, and mum!"

"I'm a grandmother!" Violet Brown shouted.

"You are! So am I!" said Seamus' mum Catlin. Lavender was smiling, in a way only a mum could smile.

"I love all of you." she told them. Lavender felt like she could burst with joy.


	5. Kellie Violet Finnigan

**A/N: The end…**

2 years later.

2 year old Dean Finnigan waited in the St Mungos waiting room with his dad. His mum, Lavender Finnigan, was having a baby! He couldn't wait to meet his new sibling. Finally, he could go up with his dad to see his mum.

When he got there, he saw his mum holding a bundle of towels.

"Is that the baby?" he asked, thinking how cool it would be to have a bright pink sibling.

"No honey, that's the towels." Lavender laughed "Here's the baby. Meet your new sister; Kellie Violet Finnigan." She smiled. Dean looked at his baby sister in awe.

"You still look amazing." Seamus said. He looked at his wife. Married, with two kids and as beautiful as ever. He had the best wife in world. He kissed her, and so did Dean. Then he kissed Kellie.

"I am blessed to have such a wonderful family. You'll be a great mam!" He took a photo of his family. One to keep forever.


End file.
